The Dangerous Kind
by Zise
Summary: "One, do not anger any of us. We get extremely pissed off after forty-eight hours of guard duty with absolutely no sleep, and that's probably what's about to happen for the first few days. So, keep on your toes." A mission to another world that was just supposed to consist of guard duty, fighting against sticks, and nightly patrols, turns into something worse. AU. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

"Captain Uzumaki, leader of squadron One, at your service, Hokage-sama," said a lean, muscular blonde, sweeping into a low bow, his windswept blonde hair reaching the tips of his sharp jaw, his face obscured by a snarling fox-mask. He had a sharp and long katana strapped to his back, which clinked with his bone armour as he stood up straight when the Hokage waved at him to do so.

The Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, smiled at his most powerful ANBU, locking his fingers over the wooden desk, papers in neat piles on said object.

"Ah, Fox, there is no need for such formalities."

Fox inclined his head slightly, shaggy and spiky hair falling over the porcelain mask.

"Where is the rest of the squad?" he asked, raising a weathered, gray eyebrow. Fox raised his right hand, making a hand sign. Immediately, as if a loud signal had rung throughout the whole of Konohagakure, three more ANBU appeared out of nowhere (however, the Sandaime had a suspicion they were just lazing around in the shadows), landing gracefully on their feet. Raven, Deer and Hawk bowed to him, mimicking what their captain had done mere moments ago.

Hiruzen sighed, gesturing for them to straighten up as well.

"Well, now that the whole of Team One is here, we shall quickly debrief the mission. I assume you have all read the scrolls the messengers had sent out?" He looked pointedly at Deer, who yawned, nodding. His pineapple ponytail shook as he covered the mouth of his mask.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

He took in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, the ANBU in front of him were stock still.

"This is an S-Ranked mission, and not a single shred of information or detail will be spread until you have my word, or the client lets you do so. Understood?" The group of shinobi answered in agreement, except for Raven, who merely grunted. "You are all aware of space-time ninjutsu, yes?" A nod. "Then, you might also know that this allows the user to go through many different dimensions, if used correctly, and it can also allow you to go into different timelines. But, we shall not go into this discussion today."

"The mission is fairly simple in words. You, ANBU Team One, are required to aid one Order of the Phoenix with eradicating a certain Dark Lord in their world. This man is known – and feared – as Lord Voldemort." He paused, adding, "But many use a pseudo name like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Fox and Hawk snorted, the slight tension breaking into a clean split.

"They're already naming this … _Voldemort_," remarked Raven blandly, crossing his arms. Hiruzen let an amused smile slid on his wrinkled face.

"Yes, well, going back to the mission, Raven; you all have to help out the Order with Voldemort, and his posse of Death Eaters. Call them minions, if you will. You also need to oversee the security and protection of Hogwarts, which is the only magical school in the British wizarding community. Almost all of the witches and wizards that are not of age attend this school, and not to mention, the client, Dumbledore Albus, is the headmaster of said schooling facility. Also, Voldemort mainly targets Hogwarts because of the very same reason."

Fox tilted his head, as Deer asked with an inquisitive tone, "Hokage-sama, if I may, shall we separate into two teams or will we be using shadow clones? I don't think we'll be able to multitask like that, with the Order and a school of brats." The blonde Captain sniggered at his teammate's wordings.

The Third Hokage shook his head.

"Ah, no, I'm afraid you'll have to … how shall I put this?" he mused, stroking his chin. "You will be aiding the Order before the school term starts, and then you will only be contacting them when a member of the Order comes to Hogwarts or by other means of communication. You will, however, split into two teams when it is time for breaks, such as Christmas breaks and Easter breaks." He spoke with a glint of entertainment in his eyes. "Oh, and this would be a year long mission."

"We guessed," spoke Hawk, raising his eyes to the ceiling behind his pale mask. His hair brushed his shoulders, tied at the very tip. "What do you think, Fox?" His pale, pupil-less eyes rested on his captain, the latter who was standing with a tad raised chin.

"I think I speak on everyone's behalf when I accept this mission. Right?" said Fox, his lips quirking into a smirk. The Hokage inclined his head, dismissing them with a smile.

"Report back here in an hour – the jutsu shall be ready by then." Hiruzen tilted his head downwards, and the ANBU operatives vanished from the room, as if they had teleported out without moving a single muscle. Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed, leaning back in his chair.

How they grow up, and they grow up fast.

* * *

_Okay, veterans of the crossover section, please don't murder me. This is my second repost, and this time, I've got real motivation to continue this. I'd love some feedback._


	2. Chapter I: Meet The Victims

_Chapter One: Meet The Victims_

* * *

The jutsu had been fairly painless, and Fox was thankful of that fact, as it had sent them straight into a strange place with no windows and an overall bland appearance. They had landed safely on their feet, but when the people in the room abruptly stood up, pointing _sticks_ at them, Raven unsheathed his sword in less than a millisecond, pointing the sharp Kusanagi blade back at them, daring the magical folk to make a move. It helped that his Sharingan was wildly and lethally spinning, visible from the eye holes of his flawless mask. A scraggly-haired man, with a slightly disturbing, obviously fake, electric-blue eye held up a hand which was weathered and horribly scarred, just like the rest of his visible skin.

"Put your wands down, they're the guards Dumbledore hired!" the man loudly ordered, turning to give the witches and wizards a stern look. After a moment of hesitation, all of the wands were lowered, but the magic-users were still stiff and on guard. The grey-haired man nodded in approval, facing the ANBU again with a calculative eye. Fox, even with his years of witnessing strange and very gruesome sights, was a bit apprehensive of the man's rapidly spinning left eye. "Sorry about that, but we're all on edge due the war. But, for safety's sake, show me your ANBU insignia, all of you." His voice was gruff and scratchy, as if he had barked one too many orders for the last few decades. Fox winced, remembering his own sore throat after a particularly heavy training session.

He titled his head, nodding at his team. In a flurry of motion, the black cloaks around their broad shoulders was lifted, and the obvious signature spiral was visible on their shoulder. Deer let out a bored sigh, rumpling the back of his ponytail.

"You people satisfied now?" They nodded, giving their katana and tantō a wary glance. Deer yawned. "Troublesome."

"Now that that's done, where is our client?" asked Fox, crossing his arms after quickly relatching the cloak around his shoulders. "We will only directly speak of the mission to Dumbledore-san, as this isa S-Rank." He scanned the room with his bright blue eyes, taking in every single detail. "Well?"

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore'll be here in a few, he got held up for something," answered a bright voice from the back. A pair of twins with flaming red hair and handsome, yet cheeky, faces grinned at them, a huge contrast to the other wary and defensive faces.

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett, nice to meet 'cha, mates!" they spoke in unison with wide smiles.

Hawk looked a little amused, a gentle slant to his pale eyes.

"Hawk, at your service," said Neji in response, as polite as ever. The witches in the room turned a little pink in the face at the sound of his voice.

"Deer," spoke Shikamaru, cracking his neck. Raven gave him an annoyed look, his ears twitching at the continued cracking.

"…Raven." His answer was short, and a few more witches turned flustered. Sasuke's disinterested gaze was also memorizing the room with his Sharingan. Naruto grinned, popping his knuckles to further annoy his old Team Seven groupie; Sasuke shot him a glower, making him grin even wider.

"Fox; call me the squadron leader, or the team's captain, anything works," Naruto raised his eyebrow as a loud snap came from the direction behind them, and he whipped around, ready to strike. But after a second, he slackened, his eyes calculative and clear. "Ah, ohayo, Dumbledore-san!"

Dumbledore smiled, his wizened old face lighting up like a particularly bright bulb. He nodded at them all.

"Welcome to Wizarding Britain, Captain."

The powerful wizard waved a hand, and four cozy chairs popped out of nowhere. Sasuke and Neji looked a tad paranoid, but sat down at the gesture anyway. It was rather comfortable, mused Naruto, looking at the rest of the seated Order members contemplatively. They had to make sure that everything fell into plan, as communication after the term for school started would be undoubtedly hard and would take long, too long, to reach both sides. But he'd leave a majority of it to Shikamaru, he grinned, leaning back and crossing his arms, ears ready and eyes wide open.

"Now that everyone is present," spoke Dumbledore, his blue-eyed gazed twinkling from behind his half-moon glasses, "we shall begin the meeting. Lord Voldemort –" a few of the members shuddered violently at the name, making Neji snort in incredulity, "- is at large, and we all have certainly read the _Daily Prophet_ and its reports. The casualties have risen to a large amount from before; more muggle deaths than wizard, and the Ministry and Order are still short on wizards and witches." He took a deep breath, eyes snapping to Fox. Dumbledore smiled. "That is why I have asked for help from the Elemental Countries, the shinobi world. I am certain on the fact that their ANBU could help a good deal, because even if we manage to keep the Order steady, Hogwarts is still in danger."

A dark-haired witch nodded, her face stern, wearing a sharp top-hat.

"It absolutely is, as the school is the main gathering for young witches and wizards that are completely defenseless." Deer guessed she might be a member of the school faculty by the tone of her voice. A tone that screamed that she was highly protective of her students.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Exactly, Minerva. The ANBU can see to the fact that Hogwarts and its students are perfectly safe at all times, while aiding us in major issues. We are lucky that their Hokage, the Sandaime, has such a kind heart and agreed."

Neji raised a hand, making all eyes snap to him. He slowly lowered it, getting up and loosely lacing his fingers together.

"What I don't understand is – why are the students defenseless?" His question rang throughout the slightly bare room. "Why can they not protect themselves? Most of them are almost adults, and yet they are still as vulnerable as an _infant_. You are wizards, and you have your magic, which is a great deal easier to manipulate than the chakra we use. You can teach them many different ways to defend with a single incantation, if not attack, can you not?"

Minerva frowned deeply, standing up. "They are children, Mister Hawk. They do not need to know the horrors of the outside world. We are trying to keep their minds pure, and free from strain or fear."

Sasuke snorted mockingly. Naruto sighed dramatically, gesturing for Neji to sit down as the Uchiha spoke bluntly.

"You honestly believe that the _children_ of your school haven't read this _Daily Prophet_ of yours? They have working brains, and people can figure out things easily if given clues. And this newspaper hasn't given clues – it's given the whole story."

He shook his head.

"And yet, you're still trying to shield them from the inevitable. The students in their last year are going to graduate the end of this year, and then, they'll be unprepared for what's outside. They'll be as good as _dead_," he scoffed.

Dumbledore furrowed his brows.

"What do you suggest then?" he asked lightly, his tone void of any carelessness. He paid no attention to Minerva's shocked look of outrage.

Shikamaru spoke loudly, "I suggest that you train your students in both physical and magic arts. Without your wand -" he mimed breaking a thin object, "- your kind is as useless and weak as an ant." He threw away the metaphorical and snapped wand, his voice suggesting that he had a lazy smirk on his face. "Though, before you ask, we will not train them for you. Our duties are protecting them and aiding you, not babysitting a bunch of brats."

Minerva narrowed her eyes, about to speak, but Dumbledore intervened.

"And who do you think should do the teaching, Deer?"

The Nara chuckled, titling his head to Naruto, who got his meaning. The blonde snickered.

"Ah, of course; the good old way—get the most physically fit student of every year and house to teach them. We could oversee the training, as _that_ is a part of our duty. No better way to teach a student than have the students themselves teach each other. That way, you could also build inter-House Unity. I heard that was a very big problem, especially between … what was the name? Gryffindor and Slytherin."

The wizard with the spinning eyeball smirked.

"Brilliant preposition, Deer, Fox. Albus, I reckon this is the best way to go about it. I don't want a bunch of prissies coming in my Auror program this year, nor the rest."

"Alastor!" sighed Minerva, looking disapproving. "They are children, for Merlin's sake!"

Alastor frowned at her in frank disbelief.

"Seventeen year old children, Minerva? Most of those brats are adults now, and we have a bloody war going on here! Unless you want them to die just because they forgot or lost their wands in a crossfire, or fainted from a punch in the eye and got murdered right after from a quick few stabs in the gut that they just couldn't avoid, you'd let this happen."

"A-are you accusing me of wanting to let my students die, Alastor?" she said curtly, narrowing her dark eyes. At his obvious look, Minerva sighed, rubbing her temples. "As long as no one gets injured, then..." she caved in, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

Naruto smirked, inclining his blonde head. "Perfect."

"Ah, but wait," spoke Dumbledore, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Naruto shot him a questioning glance. "Your masks...?"

Sasuke twitched in annoyance.

"Might as well remove it, he _is_ our client," commented Shikamaru dryly, removing the mask and spinning it in his hands. The Order looked surprised at his young face. "Maa, maa, hurry up."

Slowly, the other three removed their masks, Sasuke and Neji wincing as they did so – there were several more gasps from their audience. Naruto cringed internally, knowing that the two males would probably try to murder him for revealing their faces; they honestly did not need any more fangirls.

"Y-you're so bloody young!" spoke a wizard with dark hair and blue eyes. "You're probably just a year or two older than the seventh years!" He looked utterly shell-shocked, and only stopped staring when Sasuke shot him a glare, his Sharingan re-activated, the three tomoes rotating furiously. "I-uh..."

The wizard sat back down, looking sheepishly at his feet, embarrassed at his outburst.

"I assure you," started Naruto, his whisker marks thinning as his lips twisted into a small, amused grin, "that we are perfectly capable of this mission. We matured—mentally, at least— into adults at a very young age, so I'd not underestimate us just because of our age. And," he looked pointedly at the pink-cheeked wizard, who gave him an apologetic grin, "all of us, except for Hawk, are nineteen. Hawk is a year older." He tapped his cheek, a tiny smile on his face. "Back to business! Dumbledore-san, where are our rooms?"

The wizened old wizard let out an enthusiastic sound, waving at a wizard with a purple top-hat that seemed to be dangerously floppy.

"Dedalus, guide our guests to their rooms, will you, dear chap?" asked the Headmaster with a genuine smile. Dedalus nodded joyfully, bouncing in his place as he lead the shinobi up the stairs.

"So, what do you think, eh?" asked Alastor gruffly once they were sure the shinobi were out of maximum earshot.

"I think it's about to be a very interesting school year, Alastor," answered Albus Dumbledore, lacing his fingers together over the table, gaze resting on the stairs. "A _very_ interesting year."

The next few days were hectic, with the shinobi and wizards—mostly the latter, to be honest—on their toes around the other. Sasuke had scared the bejeezers out of a few wizards by noiselessly doing his work, causing Emmeline Vance to nearly curse him; thankfully, Sasuke had fantastic reflexes from years of training and first-hand experiences, and had dodged. Unfortunately, the curse had ricocheted from the surface behind him, and hit a painting, which had started screaming very loudly.

Naruto, who was extremely paranoid of anything unnatural, had started strongly in surprise before flickering downstairs and throwing a kunai at the direction of the sound, his eyes wide behind his mask. Sasuke had painstakingly repressed the urge to mock his blonde teammate and squad leader, opting to stifle a scoff from under his mask. Shikamaru had idly glanced up from his book on wizarding history, and shook his head in demurral, clicking his tongue in amusement, whilst Neji had given his captain a blank look of incredulity, his eyes showing the smallest traces of exasperation.

The wizards, in any case, had avoided him for a whole week, something the blonde started laughing at.

"These magical folk are pretty much pansies, ne?" he had remarked, sharpening his weapons in their room. The room was fairly simple, with a dark wallpaper, wooden flooring and four beds that rose above the ground—very much different from their usual futon. The room was also soundproofed by Dumbledore, just in case. Shikamaru was being consistent in lazing around, and Sasuke (after much wheedling from Naruto) grudgingly started writing out a basic outline for the mission report. The Hyūga of the group, in the meanwhile, was meditating on his bed, which was perfectly made and pressed. Sasuke had raised an eyebrow at the long-haired man, eyes glancing back to his own neat, but still slightly messy bad. After a moment's silence, the Uchiha had shrugged, flopping back onto his bed, uncaring of his appearance for once.

A whole month had passed, and it was the last day of August, the last day they would be holed up in the headquarters for the Order, which was somewhere in the middle of nowhere. None of the wizards had really specified anything, saying that it was unnecessary for them to know, as they would be using a portkey by Dumbledore to enter the headquarters anyway. Team One had finished packing hours ago, now waiting for the portkey Dumbledore had left behind for them to activate.

At first, when Sasuke had seen it, he had scoffed, looking disgusted; the portkey was a dog-eared brown boot. Neji had merely raised his chin in superiority.

"...Hey, why is the boot glowing?" muttered Naruto, frowning. Shikamaru snapped his head up, quickly pressing a hand to the boot, the other two following and looking much, much more reluctant.

"The portkey's activating, you idiot!" hissed Sasuke, grabbing Naruto's hand and roughly slamming it on said portkey. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a tug at his navel, and everything started spinning.

* * *

"James, my boy!" bellowed Sirius with a maniacal grin on his handsome face, tackling the other Gryffindor with loud war cry, oblivious to the strange stares being directed at them from the other magical folk on the station. James spluttered, choking as his red and gold scarf tightened around his neck, courtesy of Sirius' so-called man-hug. "Eh, oops, Prongs. Here, I'll… uh, get off you." He scrambled to his feet, tugging at the messy-haired teen's assailant, finally freeing him after a few minutes of forceful struggling. James gasped, taking in a deep breath and glaring at him all the while. Sirius sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, his dark curls falling just above his twinkling eyes.

"You almost _choked_ me, you moron!" yelled James, punching his shoulder. Sirius snickered, eyes alight. "Find that funny, huh?" muttered the stag animagus, retrieving his fallen bags and lugging them to the train with a last wave at his amused and politely bewildered parents, who had paused in mid-wave when they had seen him being choked by a scarf.

"Oh, great, now my parents look _worried, _Padfoot! I'm gonna receive a thousand owl posts every single day with mum asking me if I had a near-death experience that day!" James ranted, looking particularly irate and storming past a baffled Lily Evans (who had been expecting another request for a date), leaving her gaping in the train's corridor. Sirius smirked, waving at her with two fingers as he followed his still-steaming and blabbering best mate.

"See ya, Lily-flower!" he called after the redhead. Lily merely shot him a look of distaste, her emerald green eyes flickering to James for less than second. And then she ducked into her compartment, her face a very light and almost unnoticeable shade of pink. Sirius raised an eyebrow, but yelped as he crashed into James. "Woah, give me a warning next time, will you?"

James snorted, shoving him as he slipped inside the compartment, giving Remus a small grin, kicking his trunk under the seat and plopping down ungracefully. Peter looked at him in surprise, but shrugged, continuing to devour his Chocolate Frogs. Sirius saw Remus give a longing glance at the stash of chocolate piled up on the seat beside Peter, and he sniggered.

"Chocoholic much, Moony?" he teased, heaving his own black and red trunk on the overhead storage compartment above his own seat, and snatching a Frog from Peter, ignoring his whines and protests. "Oh, shut it Wormtail, you've still got a lot left!"

James rolled his eyes, checking his gold watch, the planets rotating, and raised an eyebrow.

"Gotta go, Heads' meeting. See you in a few—and Sirius? Don't antagonize the Slytherins, Lily'll have my head if you do, and I'll have yours," he warned, his hazel eyes narrowed. Sirius groaned, nodding reluctantly. James brightened, and with a wave and a grin, he literally vanished from the compartment. The train was gaining momentum and they were passing a bare desert-like area with absolutely no plant-life.

In the meanwhile, James had barely avoided being late, entering the compartment at the last moment. The Prefects and the Head Girl, Lily, stared at him in incredulity. Lily's mouth was parted, her green eyes wide and disbelieving.

"POTTER?"

He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt a bead of sweat drip from his forehead.

"Er, yeah. Hello, everyone."

"What are you doing here, Potter?" groaned Lily, slapping a hand to her forehead. "This is a meeting only, and _only,_ for the Prefects and Heads! And as far as I know, you are neither!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms with an 'explain-yourself-right-now' look on her pale face. James smirked abruptly.

"Can I just say… hello, fellow Head!" he spoke brightly, amusement present in his voice; he chuckled as Lily nearly lost her balance. "How d'you do?"

"_You?_ Head Boy?" yelped Lily, eyes even wider and her voice going weak at the end. She looked as if she had been clubbed over the head and Confunded by Voldemort himself. "T-that's impossible! You cause way too much trouble, and not to mention, you and _Black_ –" she spat out the latter's name in distaste, "– have the record for most detentions in a _month."_

James pouted. "Aw, I'm hurt, Evans. I actually have a badge, y'know—also brought along the letter, since I kinda expected this reaction." He winked at the fifth-year Gryffindor Prefect, Amber Day, who giggled, a small grin on her child-like face. Lily rolled her eyes, snatching the pre-offered piece of parchment from his hands none too gently. She gaped at the letter, her mouth forming silent words. James smirked, and took his letter back, smoothing down his robes as he strode to the middle of the room, a cheeky grin now taking its place on his face.

"So, where should we start?" he spoke, winking at the room.

* * *

"Everyone in position? Raven, stop cursing over the microphone, you're making my ears bleed, goddammit!" hissed Naruto, throwing a solitary glare at said Uchiha, who merely returned the heated look with even more ferocity.

Neji sighed, not arguing with the other dark-haired male for a change; he too was majorly irritated with Naruto. The whole team had arrived a few hours earlier than the students, more than enough time for them to set up security measures and traps, and when that was finished, Naruto had the bright idea to make a flashy entrance, something that completely eradicated the whole point of the ANBU, whom were supposed to be silent and stealthy, doing their missions without much showing off. But Naruto, boastful and energetic—when they were out of the wizards' range, anyway—as always, had completely thrown away that factor, and had them rehearsing the entrance. Shikamaru, proving his genius once again, had merely substituted himself with a very well-made Shadow Clone, hiding under one of the four House tables; the clone, fortunately for the Nara, had more than enough common sense and refrained from doing anything unusual. Still, Naruto was too busy barking out orders and gleefully pointing out mistakes to even notice that it was a clone.

If it had been a more serious situation, Neji would have harshly commented on Naruto's lack of observation. Sasuke, in the meanwhile, was – again – too preoccupied with strangling Naruto with a glower to even see what Shikamaru had done.

"Shut it, dobe," snarled Sasuke from the other side of the ceiling, somehow managing to crush a heavy and floating wax candle which had come too close to his hair for comfort. "The weaklings are coming, by the way."

Naruto, who had opened his mouth to reply, merely frowned, shrugging and replacing his mask on his face, gesturing for them all to follow.

Not a moment later, the large, ancient doors had swung open, and a swarm of students bustled in, loudly chattering and laughing, though they all noticed that most of the students with the green and silver ties were not as loud as the others, as they took their seats at their respective tables. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that. _So much for this Inter-House Unity Dumbledore-san was blabbering about. If they separate them like this by House tables, they shouldn't be whining so much that the brats aren't mingling with different Houses as much. Tch, troublesome._

He voiced this out in hand signs, and sweatdropped when Raven snorted loudly. Thankfully, the chatter was obnoxiously noisy and the students didn't notice. But just then, when all the students had gotten a seat or the other, the doors burst open once more, and the Deputy Headmistress (this, they had discovered on the second day during their stay at the Order's headquarters), Minerva McGonagall, strode in with a line of nervous or frightened eleven year olds. Naruto felt like smirking at the tiny children.

The Sorting passed by very quickly, and the only moderately interesting thing was when the Sorting Hat had _sung. _Sasuke had made a small noise, and Neji, who was even more collected than Sasuke, had only raised an eyebrow behind his mask. However, Naruto, who had an innate fear for anything inanimate that did things that only living things could do, had nearly screeched in fright. Thankfully, Shikamaru had managed to somehow cover the blonde's mouth, his hand going under the mask.

"Alright, guys, this is it! Three, two, one, _hajime!"_ whispered Naruto, and with a flash he disappeared. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, and followed, wondering why he was even doing this.

The students gasped in unison as the lights flickered out, leaving the Hall in complete and utter darkness. The teachers, except Dumbledore and Minerva, the latter pursing her lips, looked surprised as well, drawing out their wands, but not moving. Then, a bright burst of light, and Neji appeared in the middle of the Hall, his arms crossed. A girl screamed in half-fright and half-amazement, her eyes wide and visible even in the dark as he blurred out of sight, and Sasuke shushined to the center stage where Dumbledore previously stood. His Sharingan was wildly spinning, looking positively demonic with his ANBU mask, and a few of the students yelled in shock or obvious awe. A black haired boy with glasses whooped in joy, and another boy, with slightly curlier hair, joined him, wide grins on their faces. The lights suddenly reappeared, though they were dim and gave the Hall a creepy glow.

Neji flickered into being next to Sasuke, crossing his arms, and Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' before letting go of the ceiling, landing gracefully on the floor, and straightened up, spinning a kunai on his finger via the loop. He cracked his neck, eyes visibly half-lidded in the eye holes. Lastly came Naruto, who used the Konoha shunshin, which formed a cluster of leaves which burst after a few seconds, revealing the blonde ANBU Captain in all his glory, katana drawn and a grin behind his mask.

The candles exploded into full light, and there was complete silence.

"Ah, yes. Students of Hogwarts, your guards for this year," spoke Dumbledore with a twitch of amusement on his face, clearly entertained. "I recommend that you do not anger them and do not underestimate them because they are not wizards. They can do, and will do, much more than a wizard can."

"Captain Fox, leader of ANBU Team One." He paused, drinking in the curious faces. "And before you ask, ANBU stands for _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_, roughly translating into Special Assassination and Tactics Squad." Immediately, the temperature dropped to a freezing chill, and the faces paled into a ghostly white.

"Deer, specialist in tactics." Shikamaru yawned once again, flipping his kunai, making it land safely into the holster. A Gryffindor whistled at the move, recovering from the shock they had received minutes ago.

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Raven. Specializing in speed and stealth." He noticeably twitched as more than half of the female population sighed at his voice._ "Annoying," _he murmured lowly in Japanese.

"Hawk, specialization in tracking and defensive and offensive skills." It was technically true, his Hakkeshō Kaiten could be enlarged to use as a defensive shield. Neji resisted a groan as even more of the females started whispering and giggling. _Even in foreign worlds, you would always find fan girls, _was his inner monologue, the thoughts floating through very sullenly.

"A fair warning," started Naruto, crossing his arms and raising his chin in obvious glee, "do not cross us. You'll regret it." The light reflected on their weapons, making many gulp nervously. "Also, don't go to the Forbidden Forest, we'll be training there when time lets us, and when we set rules, _listen to them._ It's for your own good, and if you can't understand that, better start covering up your ass, because I have full permission to issue any type of detention I want. And believe me, you will be pissing your pants when you see what we can do. And _will_ do." After his blunt and harsh statement, they all disappeared back to the ceilings, leaving a very shaken and pale cluster of students. The teachers looked gobsmacked, and a particularly plump man that resembled a walrus was trembling violently.

They could all feel Sasuke's chakra skyrocket in dark amusement.

_He enjoys scaring people a little too much,_ sweatdropped Naruto, shaking his head roughly as he resuming scanning the room with his eyes. _This _is_ a bit boring though… I expected something a little more from a school that teaches magic. Like dragons, or magic that didn't use a pansy piece of stick. Or something like holding flames in your hands and fighting with those, and I definitely expected something more than those stupid uniforms. Eurgh._

Unbeknownst to him, the others were having similar thoughts. The time passed by hastily, and when Dumbledore finally finished his extremely long and winded speech, he clapped his hands making food appear on the tables. The shinobi faintly felt a noticeable amount of chakra appear and disappear.

"You think it's those house elves that witch in the Order was talking about?" murmured Shikamaru in a low tone, his eyes flickering back and forth. "I heard that they have much stronger magical energy than wizards. So do goblins, now that I think of it. Wizards are pretty weak, huh?" He chuckled, shaking his head side to side, his ponytail stiff as ever; Neji frowned, nodding.

"Don't wizards enslave elves?" he questioned, an undertone of irritation in his voice. It was unavoidable and obvious, really—Neji himself had been 'enslaved' by the Caged Bird seal from the Main Family, and he had a hatred for anything similar. The Branch Family, after some complicated and cautious meetings with the Sandaime, was free now, but Neji's abhorrence towards the matter still remained.

"Hai, they did and still do. It's horrible." Shikamaru answered. Neji's knuckles curled into tight fists. "Hawk, don't fret about it, the elves actually want to be enslaved from what I heard about them. They harm themselves if they don't get to work like the other elves, actually."

Naruto looked repulsed.

"That's low."

The three nodded in agreement, Sasuke rolling his eyes with complete apathy. His head snapped downwards, however, as the screeching of chairs was heard, and he signaled at them all.

In a flash, ANBU Team One was on the ground, and the student body froze.

"Slytherins, follow me," spoke Sasuke harshly, feeling a sense of irritation at the snobby and stuck-up brats he was supposed to supervise. "Now," he added in an even more chilling tone as not one Slytherin moved. They abruptly started, as if a switch had been flipped on, and they walked out the Hall in silence.

"Ravenclaws, after me," spoke Shikamaru, titling his head and dragging his feet as he left the Hall with a very neat line of obedient Ravenclaws. There wasn't anything too surprising about that, as most of the Ravenclaws were sticklers for rules.

"Hufflepuff." Neji looked miffed that he had gotten the most softest House, and strode out of the doors with his head held high and a twitch to his eyebrow. Naruto resisting sniggering and breaking his newly-made image of an intimidating jerk with a sword.

"Gryffindor, after me!" he called, flicking to fingers to the doors' direction.

"Why do we get the captain?" groaned a third-year, dragging his feet in a manner similar to Shikamaru's. Naruto painstakingly ignored this comment, focusing on finding his way throughout the castle.

"We always get the leaders because we're supposedly the main House in the castle," muttered a redheaded girl, looking about seventeen, with annoyed yet curious emerald eyes. "This is unfair to the other Houses, by the way." Her voice was low, and obviously only meant for her fellow Housemates, but Naruto felt like answering her.

"Well, technically, you Gryffindors are the most insane and troublesome of the four, so I got stuck with you brats. Be happy Raven isn't the one you're with, or more than half of you would be missing limbs for whispering behind my back," he cheerfully answered, grinning as he saw a good majority of them stiffen in fear. "Oh, _keibi._" And the portrait swung open, the Fat Lady tutting at him for frightening the 'poor, young students'—Naruto didn't care that much, frankly. He just wanted to get the job done.

"I suppose you know your way to the dorms. If you don't, I think I'm going to seriously question how you guys survived till here," began Naruto, grin broadening as he saw a couple of the bolder students laugh good-naturedly, also noticing that it was the same group of three that had laughed in the Great Hall when they had made their entrance. Keeping them in mind for later, he continued, "But, anyway, lemme lay down the rules for you."

"One, do not anger any of us. We get extremely pissed off after forty-eight hours of guard duty with absolutely no sleep, and that's probably what's about to happen for the first few days. So, keep on your toes."

"Two, curfew is at seven postmeridian for everyone in year three and below. It goes to eight postmeridian for fourth years and fifth years. Sixth and seven years get to stay up until nine postmeridian, and that's it. No more bending the time, and if you're not in bed by then, I'll skin your pale butts, comprende?" They all shook their heads in unison. Naruto felt accomplished, patting himself on the back for learning a bit of French while looking up different languages in Britain.

"Third, listen to what we say, and obey it. No questions, just do it. It's for your own safety, and if anything happens to you after curfew, for example, it isn't my team's fault, it's yours for not listening to rule number two."

"Fourth, stay out of our way unless it's important. Fifth, listen to rule one, two, three and four, then listen to rule five again. Just being clear to the more dense people in here," added Naruto, letting out a snicker as a first year squeaked. "Off to bed now. Shoo."

Naruto was blandly surprised at their speed as they sprinted to get to their dorms, feeling a bubble of amusement rise inside of him. Quickly creating a Shadow Clone and leaving it stuck on the ceiling, Naruto headed for the dorm prepared for Team One, pressing the side of his headset as he spoke, "Fox here. Told 'em the rules and they're all probably gossiping in their dorms right now. Heading back to our base. Anything else?"

"Yes."

A pause. "What, Deer?"

"This is troublesome," came the Nara's drawling voice, a hint of a smirk in it. Shikamaru chuckled as he heard his Captain's reply.

"_Urusai, baka."_

Naruto shook his head fondly, cutting off the connection, his feet barely making any noise as he walked down the many staircases, his mouth curved into a smile. Shikamaru would always be a lazy jerk, as would Sasuke always be a too-proud yet fiercely protective friend; though the man would never call them friends, really. Neji would always be a so-called ice-cube that barely spoke, but they were all his friends, and he wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

_Oh, wow, I didn't expect such an epic response! Thanks, everyone! I loved your feedback._


End file.
